Fallen in Battle
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: In the city where yet another war had orginated, there was only one sole survivor. And the only reason she had survived was because of a young Alchemists descision. Years later she joins the millitary determined to repay him. EdOC
1. Heartless

**(A/N) This is what happens when i hav twenty minutes free time to sit in front of the computer. This was pretty random, I didn't put much thought into it but I guess it's not so bad.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters... no matter how much I wish it, they belong to Arakawa-sensei.**

**Chapter One: Heartless**

She clenched her sides as the sent of bloodshed reached her. She felt sick to her stomach as she breathed in the repulsive arouma of war.

Thery were the ones at fault, she reminded herself, it was because of them she no longer had anything left to protect. It was because of them everything she knew and loved had fallen to pieces. Everything she'd known growing up, destroyed. And the damned, wretched millitary was to blame.

She held her weapon close, knowing that sooner than she wished, it would need to be fired. She remembered exactly how her father had taught her to use the gun and she repeated the steps over and over in her mind.

Time passed slowly as she sailed through her thoughts, feeling so oblivious to the sounds of anguish surrounding her. The distant, yet faint, sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention.

She loaded the gun and held her finger on the trigger.

Any second, she could kill. Any second she could die. Her fate seemed more uncertain than ever, but she was ready for whatever would come running down the hall.

She braced herself as the noise had come increasingly close. She held the gun out, her hands shaking with nervousness.

Suddenly a boy stopped down the hall from her and stared. He looked almost too young to be part of the military no older than herself. She began to lower her weapon when something caught her eye. The sign that he was an enemy. His pocket watch.

He was one of them, she thought, a state alchemist, a dog of the military who will kill the instant he's ordered to.

She held her stance. Thoughts soon raced through her mind. Why didn't she just kill him? Why hadn't he killed her? Her sweaty palms tightened their grip on her gun.

She could kill him. Who knew how many countless bystanders he'd killed already. He probably deserved it. Her finger grew closer to pulling the trigger. She had decided. Today he would die.

"Is there anyone left in there Elric?" a voiced nearby called out. Startled she froze in place.

"No," the boy called back to the voice "There's nobody left. Let's move on." And he turned and walked away, her eyes never losing sight of him.

Moments later the firearm from her hand hit the ground and she fell to her knees.

Had someone shown her mercy?

One of those people she had despised so much, for so long, had given her grace.

She owed her life... to a dog of the military.

Her head pounded with pain as she thought harder. How could someone so heartless let her escape with her life?

Or was she the heartless one... judging him so quickly.

**(A/N) Not too short, not too long. And luckily, on my part, not too hard! So yeah I'll update soon... and even sooner if I get reviews from my dearest little readers. The next chapter will be longer too, I promise.**


	2. We Meet Again

**(A/N) Wow that last chapter wasn't utterly repulsive on my part. Almost decently written! Hehehe well anyway your amazing egotistical authoress has decided to update again. I was suddenly inspired to write this when I went back wondering what this story was and read the first chapter. Hm interesting... Ah well let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned FMA I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction, I'd be having Vic Mignogna whisper in my ear in his sexy Ed voice.**

"Second Lieutenant Kylie Thomson reporting for duty, sir." she stood tall and proud, but obviously quite tense.

"I've heard good things about you." Roy Mustang set down his papers to look up at the stern looking young woman. "You've worked quite hard these past few years. What are you now, only nineteen?"

"Yes, sir." she said without hesitation.

"Loosen up." Roy sat back, "We don't need two Hawkeye's around here."

Riza Hawkeye sent him a vibe that felt like she was giving him a death glare, yet she managed to keep her composure.

Roy grinned "You know," he looked at Kylie slyly, "You look very nice in your uniform. You know for years I've been trying to get Hawkeye into a mini-skir-" A big pile of papers were slammed onto his desk, making an echoing booming noise.

"Your paperwork sir." Riza said, and turned to go back to her desk.

"Nevermind her," Roy said as Hawkeye sent daggering glares at him, if looks could kill... "She just gets jealous easily."

"Will you quit corrupting young girls minds you perv-!" Riza clasped her hand over her mouth... she'd just yelled at her superior officer.

She quickly apologized "I'm sorry sir I jus-". Roy cut her off "Second Lieutenant, will you be so kind as to leave us alone. You're dismissed for the day."

"Thank you sir." Kylie turned on her heel and exited the room, trying her best not to laugh at the couple.

As she walked outside she took a deep breath to take it all in. She'd finally been transfered to central. She finally had a chance to meet the boy who'd spared her life years ago. Sadly she knew nothing of him.

She didn't know his name, his rank, anything. Only that he was a young state alchemist who saved her. She closed her eyes trying to remember what he looked like. It was all so fuzzy. His only distiguishing characteristic was his pair of bright golden amber eyes. So warm and inviting. Kylie shook her head trying to shove away her subconcious when suddenly she'd run into somthing.

She'd forgotten about the fact that she was walking around outside in Central. "Sorry about that." she said trying to focus on what she'd run into.

"Hey it's alright," Edward Elric said cheerily "Aren't you kinda young to be in the military?" he grinned as he finally got a chance to say that very thing he'd been asked for years.

"I'm ninteen, I've been part of the military for three years now." she said smugly.

"Wow," Ed said surprised "I'm nineteen too!" He mentally compared their heights. She was about a fourth of an inch taller than him.

"Wow someone brothers age that's the same height as him!" A big suit of armor behind Edward exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Al!" Ed yelled "Who're you saying is too short to get himself a girlfriend that's not five feet taller than him!"

Kylie giggled, then stopped abruptly. She looked into his eyes. It was him. It was that boy she'd been given grace by, so long ago...

All the memories came racing back to her. All fresh, as if it'd happened yesterday. The sights, the scents, the sounds, all became familiar again in perfect detail.

"Elric..." she whispered the name she'd heard so long ago.

"Huh?" Ed turned and looked at her.

"Elric..." she repeated. This time feeling like she'd known the name from somewhere else as well. "Edward Elric..." she said softly "the FullMetal Alchemist..."

Ed and Al looked at her puzzled.

"That boy was Elric... the FullMetal Alchemist... and the FullMetal Alchemist... is.." she looked at Ed again, looking more confused than him "you?"

Ed tilted his head a little. "Yeah that's right." he proclaimed "I'm the alchemist of the people."

She gawked at him.

"What?" He snapped at her "Expecting someone taller?"

"No..." she looked over him again "I'm just surprised that I never knew you were... you." She smiled "Or that I'd see you again so soon."

Ed squinted and looked at her "Have we met before?"

**(A/N) Not bad for ten thirty at night right? Anyways I'll try to update again soon. This is getting interesting! Be sure to send some reviews, they're the only thing that helps me get out of bed in the morning... the only thing that makes me feel loved... okay not really but they keep me writing.**


	3. I'll Always Remember You for it

**(A/N) That last one was short. But this fanfic is fun so I'm updating again. I actually feel like it too! This isn't out of obligation or a promise! It's because I WANT to update... so odd right? Well anyways on with the fanfiction...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA I wouldn't be writing fanfiction right now, I'd be drooling over Travis Willingham (voice of Roy Mustang) and Vic Mignogna (voice of Edward Elric) as they voiced out some sick fanfiction I'd write just to hear them voice it...**

"Nevermind that." she shook her head unable to wipe away her smile. "I'm Kylie. What brings you to central Edward?" she kept her voice smooth though her mind wanted to scream out to him why SHE was there.

"Ah nothing exciting," he said with a groan "just reporting to General kiss ass."

"Brother!" Al scolded Ed "That's not nice. General Mustang has been nice to us all these years-"

"What would you prefer the prissy boy alchemist?" Ed said trying to sound profound.

Al sighed "Ed..."

Kylie laughed "I didn't imagine you to be like this..."

"Oh," Ed looked at her "What'd you expect? Someone who acts like they have a stick up their-"

"Ed! Quit insulting the General!" Al yelled at him.

"Aw quit defending him. Anyway.." Ed cleared his throat.

Kylie looked at him wondering what to say "Well..." she started to blush a little "I really expected you to be the quiet serious type... but in reality you're funny and cute."

Edward blushed a little himself "Didn't you say... you knew me already... somehow?"

"Ah yes.." she smiled again "But how... I dunno if I should tell you. I think you're the kind of person that'd be fun to keep something from." She started to walk away, feeling triumphant that she was able to say that.

"Hey come back here! You're having fun just pissing me off aren't you!" he chased after her.

"Heheh yup." she grinned walking at a faster pace.

"Brother what about..." Al called after Ed.

"Tell them I'll report in later!" Ed called back chasing after Kylie.

Al sighed and shook his head in defeat.

-

"No." she said firmly "But if you buy me more food I might tell you." She clinked her fork against the empty bowl in front of her. Grinning slyly at the boy across the table from her.

"I'd say you're mooching off me and never met me before but..." he looked into her eyes "I've seen you somewhere before..."

She giggled and then her smile faded. She put her elbows on the table and her palms on her cheeks. She and Ed had been talking for almost an hour since they'd left his brother.

Mostly their conversation had consisted of arguing over telling him where she'd seen him before. But she refused to tell. She wanted to know him more before she'd let go.

Also... more than anything... she wanted to repay him.

Simutaneously they both noticed how they'd inched closer to eachother in their staring, and pulled away.

"Uhm..." she said. Her face getting warm. She wouldn't say anything now. She didn't want him to think she was some stalker in love with him or something. "I should... get back to my dorm thing..." she figeted and looked at the ground.

"Wait. I mean..." he thought for a second "I wanna keep asking you. Maybe if I talk to you more I can come up with a good guess." he laughed.

"Somehow I doubt they'll let us sit here at a restraunt forever." she looked back at him.

"Well... me and Al still need to get a hotel room anyway..." Ed reasoned with himself.

"WHAT?" she shrieked "I'm not a WHORE!" her voice squeaked halfway through the word as she leapt from the table.

Ed jumped up his face turning red as he felt the stares of everyone who'd heard the word 'whore'. "I didn't mean THAT!" he yelled at her "I don't want to... to..." he waved his hands back and forth speechless.

She looked at him blankly wondering what to think. "Sorry... I just..." she shook her head. "No. Let's go." she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out.

"Let's go get a hotel." she said optomistically.

"Don't say it THAT way!" Ed yelled struggling as she pulled him along. "You're so wierd." he rolled his eyes.

"I know." she continued racing through central "I'm not normally like this... to tell you the truth."

"Oh?" Ed said sarcastically "Maybe that food was poisoned."

"Ugh says you!" she said slowing down. "Anyway that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about how I've never really taken an interest in anyone before."

"Taken an interest?" Ed said questioningly.

"Yeah, I mean you ARE the reason I joined the military... Oops." She turned to look at him and chuckled "Looks like I've said too much."

"There's something wrong with you." Ed said bluntly now walking beside her. Kylie's hand still clenching his metal wrist. "How could I be that big of a deal?"

"You still don't get it do you?" she said softly "You changed my perspective of and my idea about people in general...and how not all people are cruel... and I'll always remember you for it."

**(A/N) Not too long but not too short right? Not as short as me anyway...GAH I JUST CALLED MYSELF SHOOOOOORT! WAAAAH! -SOBS- Poor me... review! ... What are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


End file.
